


Camping Isn't So Bad

by orphan_account



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Two Shot, koova, powerbottom!James
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hordan, this is barely a two man tent.” “It dern sure is.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This Tent Sucks

“Give me a hand with the tent, would you, James?” Jordan called to the other man as he tossed the instruction manual blindly behind himself.

James watched it fly through the air as he walked over. “What was that?” he wondered suspiciously, lowering an eyebrow in question. “What that the instructions?”

Jordan looked up from the piece of tent-skeleton in his hand to look at James with wide eyes. “Hmm? No, no,” he brushed off. “Of course not. Now grab the tent so I can slide this through.”

James narrowed his chocolate orbs at his boss figure, but reached down and grabbed the aforementioned item. He looked it over once before turning his attention back to Jordan. “Hordan, this is barely a two man tent.”

Jordan licked his lips as he threaded the skeleton through, blinking a few times before looking up slowly at James. “It dern sure is.”

“Jordan,” James gave the other a deadpan look.

“What?” the brown haired man all but whined as he kept his focus on the tent.

“Jordan!” knocking the tent out of the younger man’s hands, James glowered up at the other. “You really expect us to both fit in this one?”

Sighing, Jordan lifted his hat and wiped his brow. “Look, if you’re not comfortable with that yet, I’ve got another tent in the car I can go get.”

James grumbled, but said no more and shuffled away from the tent site to the nest of rocks where the camp fire would go. Jordan watched him open the starter planks with nimble hands before he decided to get back to what he had been doing. Not long after, Jordan could smell the sweet scent of burning bark. He was still struggling with the tent; the skeleton lining the entirety of the fabric but not cooperating enough to be planted into the ground. Jordan was so fixated and annoyed with the piece he was handling that he didn’t notice crunching earth until James was kneeling right beside him.

“Here, give me that,” James demanded, grabbing the part from Jordan’s hand. “Hammer it in.”

Jordan stared at James for a few seconds, his mouth open in short curiosity. James’s expression was tight as if he were irritated, but he looked up at Jordan when the brunet didn’t move and lifted his eyebrows silently in question. Not being able to hold back a smile, Jordan looked down and with James’s help, was able to make the tent stand on its own.

By the time they had set up the camp completely and ate a small dinner, the sun had set and the stars shone down on them through the trees. Jordan walked into the tent and grabbed one of their blankets, bringing it out and wrapping it around his shoulders before motioning for James to join him. Grudgingly, James walked around the fire and contemplated sitting next to Jordan, but the brunet answered for him and pulled James down between his legs so that the shorter man’s back was against Jordan’s chest. Said man wrapped the blanket around James who was yelling obscenities into the air. After what felt like ten minutes, James finally calmed down and leaned back against Jordan, relaxing against the taller man.

“Not so bad, huh?” Jordan murmured, his breath hitting the side of James’s face as he talked.

James looked down, his mind in a twist of thoughts. Jordan’s hand, that was currently holding the blanket around them, caught his attention, however. James touched the tips of his fingers to Jordan’s forearm, running them slowly down the length of his arm to his hand and took it in his own, bringing them both back closer to their bodies. James loosely tangled his fingers with Jordan’s while the brunet man squeezed James’s hand tightly and pulled the man closer.

“This means a lot to you, huh?” James muttered, not taking his eyes off their hands, glowing from firelight.

Jordan blinked slowly, turning his gaze to their hands, shaking them once. “Of course it does. It means a lot that you came out here with me.” Jordan craned his head to the side so he could properly look at James, his eyes bright with affection.

James looked up through his eyelashes, moving his head up as he did so. “If this makes you happy, then I’m glad you wanted me to come.”

Jordan’s smile reached his eyes, causing a faint pink tint to line James’s face. When he saw Jordan lean in, James brought his unoccupied hand up and pulled the brunet’s cap off, holding it between his fingers as he wrapped his arm around the taller man’s neck. Their foreheads met before their lips, soft and inviting. James bit Jordan’s bottom lip tenderly, nibbling on the flesh until Jordan retaliated with his tongue, licking James’s lips. James pushed closer to Jordan, untangling their hands so he could turn and wrap his other arm around Jordan’s neck and pull him closer.

Jordan pulled away, however, resting his forehead once again on James’s. “Something I’ve always wanted to do…” he trailed off.

James narrowed his eyes, but his lips grew into a smirk. “You really are a country freak,” he laughed, but stood up from his spot between Jordan’s legs. “Race you.”

Jordan made sure to put the fire out as James scurried into the tent before following him in, zipping it up tightly for reassurance. It was gonna be one wild night in the woods.


	2. Just Like That

By the time Jordan had secured the tent door, James was already laying spread out on their sleeping bags, the pillows tossed to the side and a bottle of lube in his hand.

Jordan raised an eyebrow and James shrugged. “We’re out in the goddamn woods alone and you assume I wouldn’t bring this?” he deliberately gave the bottle a shake.

The brunet looked down at his knees, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand. “I wasn’t sure how,” he cleared his throat. “Comfortable you’d be with doing this yet. We’ve only done it once and we were drunk—”

James sat up and pounced on Jordan, making the taller man fall onto his back and James straddled his waist. “Yeah? I remember,” James bit his lip, his eyes narrowing in lust as he grind down on Jordan. “I remember how you fucked me. Your dick in my ass, shoving me into the sheets.”

Jordan swallowed, his mouth agape as he eyed James’s body from his hips, his chest, throat and ultimately his eyes, glazed over in a haze of need. “James—”

"You’re gonna do that again," James stated, giving Jordan a pointed look. "No mamby pamby shit, Jordan, or I’ll walk right out of this tent and hike it back to the office."

The brunet nodded, licking his lips. “Got it, got it.”

James leaned down, pressing his body close to Jordan’s. “Good.”

James licked up Jordan’s stubble to his lips, coaxing the younger man. Jordan squirmed, working his hands up around James’s thighs before he obliged and opened his mouth, turning his head to the side slightly.

Working his unoccupied hand underneath Jordan’s shirt, James ghosted his fingers over taut skin. Jordan worked his hands up around to James’s front so he could unzip the hoodie and push it down around the older man’s shoulders.

James pulled away from Jordan’s lips slowly, pushing his hands flat against the brunet’s chest to keep him still. James smirked, letting the hoodie droop from his body before he ultimately pulled it off and tossed it away. After came his shirt, which he worked up and over his head leisurely.

The shorter man stood up on his knees, unbuttoning his pants as soon as he was free from his shirt. James teased at the hem, bringing them down an inch at a time. Jordan moaned, gritting his teeth as he sat up, pulling James flush against him, his hands gripping James’s jeans tightly on either side.

James snickered, a wicked enjoyment lighting his eyes. “What’s the matter, Jordan?” James licked his lips, placing his hands on the brunet’s shoulders and thrust against the man’s stomach. “Can’t restrain yourself?”

Jordan licked up James’s collar bone to the hallow of the older man’s jaw. “That’s what you want, isn’t it?”

James’s grin widened. “Damn straight.”

Jordan brought his hand back, covering James’s hand that held the lube. His other hand slipped underneath the black haired man’s jeans, getting a handful of ass and squeezing, causing James to let out a grunt in appreciation just at Jordan’s ear.

Clutching the bottle from James’s hand, Jordan then took both of his hands to either side of the other man’s jeans and pulled them and his boxers down swiftly. Jordan flicked the cap off the lube, squirting a liberal amount onto his fingers.

His coated skin met with James’s bare arse, rolling over his entrance to layer the material. James was quick to push back against his hand, his face turned into Jordan’s neck; mouth agape and kissing sloppily against the younger man’s skin.

Jordan wasted little time, pushing a finger in when he was sure James’s outer ring was properly blanketed.

"Fuck," James mouthed against Jordan’s neck, lifting his head to try to look around and see what Jordan was doing with his hand. "Gonna just stop at one?"

Jordan gave James a dull stare, leaning forward to capture the older man’s lips in an open mouth kiss as he plunged another finger into James.

The black haired man let out a moan into Jordan’s mouth, and the brunet ate it up. James once again thrust back against Jordan’s hand and the younger man buried his fingers deep inside James before pulling them out completely.

"The fuck, Jordan?!" James growled angrily, breaking their kiss.

Jordan panted, looking up at James with lust covered eyes. He didn’t give James an answer; instead he shoved the black haired man back against the bedding, pulling his clothes the rest of the way off before turning James over onto his stomach.

Jordan undid his own pants and then worked more lube over his fingers. Taking James’s hips in either hand, he pulled the black haired man’s ass up, leaving his face and chest down on the sleeping bags; James quickly grabbed a pillow and placed it under his head.

Jordan entered one finger into James completely, then pulled all the way out; he then did the same with two fingers and three, keeping all three fingers in to twist around James’s cavern.

As he did so, Jordan worked lube over his cock, standing erect with a pink hue. The brunet did a quick exchange, pulling his fingers out rapidly and just as swiftly replaced them with his dick. He ground in until he was balls deep, hovering over James to catch his breath.

James’s spine was arched, his legs spread wide and his hands clutching the pillow as if his life depended on it. “That all you got?” he taunted.

Jordan pressed his hand down against James’s shoulder, locking him in place as his other hand held onto the junction of James’s hip tightly. Jordan gave a few slow thrusts, adjusting himself. When he felt James was completely relaxed around him, he slammed into the older man’s hole.

"Ahh," James screwed his eyes shut, letting his mouth hang open. "Yeah, fuck me."

Jordan gritted his teeth, letting his hand slip from James’s shoulder to above his head as the brunet leaned over James’s body, his thrusts becoming aggressive.

James brought a hand behind him to grip onto Jordan’s ass to feel each blow delivered. “Fuck me, Jordan. Just like that,” he panted.

Jordan shook his head, his skin beading with sweat. “James—”

"That’s right," the older man encouraged. "Scream my name. My name only."

Jordan lifted his head, placing a few kisses on James’s shoulder before he bit and sucked to make hickeys.

"Ahh, Jordan," James whined, opening his eyes and turning his head to glance at the other. "Give it to me. Cum in me."

Jordan grunted, lifting his mouth from his handy work with a trail of saliva left as evidence. A few more raggid thrusts and Jordan was spilling over. “James.”

James felt Jordan deflate against him, now with a stomach full of semen. The black haired man stood wobbly on his knees, pushing Jordan off him as he turned over and lay on his back. “Suck me off.”

Jordan didn’t fight; immediately laying between James’s bent legs to take his aching cock in his mouth, letting his fingers trail inside of the other and slide against cum.

"Good," James threw his head back and took Jordan’s hair between his fingers. "So fucking good."

Jordan bobbed his head, swirling his tongue around James’s shaft. He hallowed his cheeks and swallowed, taking the cock to its base as he pushed deep inside James.

Said man thrust up against Jordan, a cry escaping his lips at the unexpected movement; his seed flying through his cock and down Jordan’s throat.

The brunet easily let the now flaccid dick drop from his lips, using his tongue to lick up what had gotten on his face and hand. James opened his arm for Jordan and the younger man obliged, pressing himself against the other’s side.

"Let’s do this more often," James laughed between breathes.

Jordan flicked James’s side. “Sleep first.”


End file.
